Para San Valentín
by Sppirit
Summary: No se debía enamorar de su alumno. ¡Por Dios, era su alumno! One-shot de "La Vida es una canción". Para Junjou-Panic.


¡Hola~! Sé que debería estar escribiendo otro fic en este momento Uu. Bueno, este es un one-shot hecho por el reto literario "La vida es una canción", con la canción "El Profe" de Miranda. Es para Junjou-Panic :3

La verdad me fue un gran reto porque no me gusta el yaoi ._.U Aunque no lo crean, damas y caballeros e-eUu Y nunca en mi vida había escrito lemon, así que me disculpo de antemano si no quedó bien. Y recientemente, me trajo algo de problemas, ya que mi madre leyó una pequeña parte -menos mal no fue el lemon-. . . es horrible, aún intento reponerme.

Lo subo ahora porque me iré de vacaciones como en 5 días y se me olvidará. El 14 estaré fuera.

**Advertencias:** Un lemon mal hecho 8D

Personajes de Himaruya, blah blah.

Espero que te guste Junjou!

* * *

**Para San Valentín**

Un profesor tranquilo, decente; un perfecto caballero inglés que disfrutaba del té cada tarde.

Cierto día, llegó a su clase el que se convertiría en su alumno estrella.

Y también en una persona importantísima en su vida. Claro que esto era un secreto para todos, incluso para Arthur Kirkland, el profesor.

-Bien clase –anunció- Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. Él se llama Kiku Honda y viene de Japón. Por favor, Denle la bienvenida.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Kiku era muy respetuoso con todos e inteligente. Se llevaba bien con la gente de su curso. Incluso se hizo popular con su profesor.

-Arthur-sensei –lo llamó un día al terminar las clases.

-Dime –le sonrió el aludido.

El alumno tenía una duda con la materia de inglés. Se quedaron conversando bastante rato sobre eso y las costumbres inglesas y japonesas.

Esa noche, Arthur no pudo dormir. Cuando bajó a la media noche a la cocina por agua, se preguntó qué le pasaba. Y es que su nuevo alumno ocupada su mente a cada rato. No de una manera lasciva ni romántica, pero pensaba en él.

Intentó quitarse los pensamientos y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Kiku también se quedó con él después de clases, charlando sobre cualquier cosa.

Al mes, esto se había hecho una rutina. Conversaban tanto, que se conocían muchísimo para ser simplemente un alumno y su profesor.

Pasaban los días y meses, hasta que llegó el año siguiente. Incluso se vieron en vacaciones; no como un profesor y su alumno, sino como amigos.

Pero las cosas cambiaron el día en que Arthur se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en su alumno.

Y esta vez, si que era otra manera de pensar.

Intentó asimilar lo que le estaba pasando: 1) Pensaba mucho en él. 2) Lo que pensaba no era precisamente sobre asuntos escolares. 3) Sus extraños pensamientos, pasaban incluso de los besos.

Su conclusión: se había enamorado de su alumno; un hombre y mucho menos que él.

-¡Qué mierda me pasa! –gritó totalmente sonrojado y desesperado. Se sentó en su cama, en la que momentos antes, yacía acostado. Eran las dos de la mañana de un viernes.

Decidió que no seguiría durmiendo, o al cerrar los ojos vendrían todas esas imágenes sugerentes de Kiku que le hacían estremecer.

Se fue a la sala a jugar Guitar Hero, tal y como hacía cuando era más joven.

Cataba "God save the queen" a todo pulmón y tocaba la guitarra desenfrenado. Raramente, ningún vecino le reclamó.

Cuando llegó el lunes al colegio, vio a Kiku leyendo en su puesto. Era muy temprano por la mañana y ningún alumno había llegado aún.

-Buenos días, profesor –saludó el japonés.

-…b-buenos días –le respondió. A penas podía hablar, ya que cuando lo vio, todos los pensamientos que tuvo sobre él, volvieron.

-Um… ¿se siente bien?

-¡S-si! Estoy bien, gracias.

El pelinegro le sonrió y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de Arthur. Los malditos pensamientos siguieron con él durante todo el día. La semana entera.

Llegó un jueves.

-Bien, como todos sabrán –habló Arthur a la clase-, mañana es el día de San Valentín y como es tradición en esta escuela, harán una tarjeta o algo así.

Y los alumnos comenzaron a hacer las cartas dedicadas a sus novis o a quiénes gustaran. Arthur se puso algo nervioso, ya que vio a Kiku muy ensimismado con su tarjeta. Le asustaba el hecho de que pudiera querer a otra persona.

Terminaron las clases y todos se fueron rápidamente a sus hogares. Kiku se acercó a Arthur.

-Profesor -lo llamó.

-Ah, hola Kiku –le sonrió. Kiku se sonrojó levemente; Arthur sólo pudo pensar que eso lo hacía a propósito para provocarlo. Se veía adorable. ¡Maldita sea! Si lo único que él quería, era robarle un beso.

Sin razón aparente, el inglés estaba más que sonrojado ante la mirada de un confundido japonés; el cual, aún creía que su profesor tenía fiebre.

Pobre e inocente Kiku.

Kirkland estaba tan concentrado en intentar sacarse esos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el de ojos café desapareció sin despedirse, hasta un rato después.

Arthur halló un sobre blanco encima de su escritorio. No tenía un destinatario, ni tampoco un emisor.

La abrió y reconoció la caligrafía:

_Querido profesor Arthur:_

_Sé que ésta no es la manera en que un hombre debe enfrentar sus decisiones, pero es la más fácil para poder decirle lo que siento. Para poder decirle que usted me gusta. _

_También sé que no es lo que espera escuchar/leer de un estudiante, pero no puedo guardarlo más. _

_Lamento no decírselo en persona, pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo, desde el primer día en que lo vi, me llamó la atención de sobremanera. Me ha costado aceptar lo que siento; así que por favor, le pido que lo acepte también, o sino, le pido no molestarse conmigo o discriminarme por esto. _

_No es lo normal tener sentimientos por un hombre; mucho menos por un profesor. _

_Sé que no es lo adecuado; pero le digo, sensei, que lo amo._

_Honda Kiku._

¿¡Qué! ¿O sea que el japonés estaba enamorado de él? Simplemente, no se lo podía creer. Sólo que ahora podría presumir ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Lo único malo, es que no le pudo decir a su amado lo que él sentía. Pero ya se las vería el día siguiente.

Y así pasó. Durante la clase, no hablaron nada. Arthur estaba impaciente porque terminara de una jodida vez.

Al ser San Valentín, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo al toque de campana, para arreglarse para ir a sus citas. A sus 17, casi todos tenían novios.

-Kiku Honda –le llamó. Él siempre salía de los últimos para quedarse acompañando a su profesor, pero, aunque ese día no tenía la intención de quedarse, también se estaba yendo último. Kiku casi se desmaya por el miedo que sintió ante lo que le podía decir. Se giró, completamente sonrojado. Pero lo que sucedió no fue lo que imaginó. Unos suaves y cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso tierno y casto.

Al finalizar, se miraron en silencio; Kiku sorprendido y Arthur divertido.

-Yo también te amo, Kiku –y le entregó una caja con bombones –Feliz San Valentín.

El japonés se sonrojó y lo abrazó.

-Feliz San Valentín, profesor –le respondió.

Arthur le sonrió y lo invitó a su casa a tomar el té.

-Claro que puedo ir –había respondido el japonés, comiéndose un bombón –Pero primero llamaré para avisar. Arthur asintió.

Ya en la casa del británico, mientras él preparaba el té, Kiku se puso a jugar Guitar Hero. Sonaba "Anarchy in the UK" por toda la casa.

-Juegas muy bien, Kiku –lo felicitó el inglés tomándose su té.

-Muchas gracias.

Luego de un rato de jugar juntos, se aburrieron. Se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y Arthur pensó que era la hora de hacer lo que había querido durante tanto tiempo.

Si, era un pervertido, pero ya lo había asimilado. Y quién lo viera no podía afirmar semejante cosa, si se comportaba como un caballero siempre.

Se acercó peligrosamente al japonés y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, sin delicadeza alguna.

Siempre, excepto esa vez, claro está.

Kiku respondía sus besos y caricias, algo torpe, inexperto. Arthur dejó de besarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que podría asfixiarlo.

Pero luego de tomar aire, siguió. Repetían amarse mutuamente entre besos apasionados, cortando las palabras por leves jadeos producidos por falta de aire.

-Bueno, mi queridísimo alumno –le dijo el británico, divertido a causa de la cara sonrojada de Kiku -¿quieres que siga?

Caro que el pelinegro sabía a lo que se refería. Asintió, algo dudoso de quererlo, pero era curioso.

El profesor comenzó a besarle el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando, mientras que Kiku gemía de placer.

El tiempo pasaba y la ropa de los dos, ya estaba toda en el suelo. Los gemidos de ambos se hacían cada vez más fuertes; en tanto ellos se unían en un vaivén rápido y constante. Al rato, los dos llegaron al clímax juntos, Arthur dentro de Kiku y este, a su vez, en la mano de su tutor.

-Arthur-san… -susurró, acomodándose en el pecho de su amante, a punto de dormirse –lo siento. No le di ningún regalo para San Valentín.

-¿Nada? Eso no es cierto. Me diste el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida. Tu amor e incluso, tu cuerpo. ¿Eso te parece nada? En fin… me alegro que todo haya salido bien.

-Yo también. No me esperé que usted también me quisiera…

-Ya déjalo. Y deja de tratarme de usted. Bueno, sólo aquí.

Volvieron a besarse, ahora tiernamente; y se quedaron dormidos.

Aún eran ajenos a que tendrían que mantener absolutamente todo en secreto, pero eso no importaba, por mientras.

Es que lo único que querían para San Valentín, era amarse entre ellos.

* * *

Eso fue todo. Me esforcé, lo siento si estuvo raro.


End file.
